the choices we make
by ofsusannah
Summary: Sequel to"Only the Cowardly Die Alone". Draco has proposed to Hermione and they have moved in together. Hermione begins to fear Draco and her aren't meant to be when another man steps into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so yesterday morning I was in the shower...lalala...and the idea for a sequel came to me. Finally. So anyhow here it. If you haven't read "Only the Cowardly Die Alone" I suggest reading that first. Tell me what you think!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Oh Draco, its perfect!"

Hermione rubbed her hand over her already-growing stomach while she took in the view. The little cottage was white washed and had ivy groing up the sides. Paths swerved in all directions away from the house and spilled into the woods and field. The setting August sun splashed everything in an orange glow. She turned to Draco. He looked unsure.

"Are you positive, because I wasn't sure what you were expecting, with my background and all."

Honestly, he knew he could have bought half, if not all, of London for her but he didn't think that was what she wanted. Hermione smiled.

"It really is perfect."

Draco glanced down at his watch and groaned.

"We had better get you settled in before I have to go."

Hermione took his hand and he lead her towards the house.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'm the new guy so I get stuck with the crappy jobs. It will only be a few weeks, besides you will have Ginny."

Hermione sighed. She was proud of him for finding a job so quickly, but wished he didn't have to travel. He didn't really even need a job, but he insisted they didn't solely live on the enormous fortune his parents left him behind. She understood that and actually would have insisted upon it if he hadn't first. He had made it very clear when they decided to move in together that he wanted to be independent of his parents influences. Draco helped her unpack the rest of the boxes. He opened one to find her magazine collection. Perched on top was one from last summer starring a picture of him and his mother. He laughed and passed it to Hermione.

She blushed and threw it back into the box.

"Your bloody ego is big enough without making me relive humiliating parts of my past."

"With good reason though."

Hermione snorted and went back to unpack. His ego was truly bigger than everyone elses in London combined. He looked insulted by her lack of support.

"That's the part where you agree with me!"

"Oh I'm sorry darling...You are right...you are the greatest man ever to walk the earth and your ego is the perfect size because you are just that wonderful."

"That's much better."

Hermione shook her head at him and laughed but leaned over and kissed him anyway. Draco looked up at the clock. He sighed and stood up.

"Time to go."

"I'll miss you."

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you ,too, and when I get back we'll start planning our wedding."

Hermione ignored the strings inside of her that tightened at his words. She smiled instead.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her.

"Take care of yourself"

And with that he apparated into thin air. Hermione sank back down to the floor. She stared at the ring on her hand through tears. It was starting to feel heavier everyday. Originally she had been so excited Draco had asked her but now she questioned the truth in his feelings. She knew he loved her. There was never a doubt in her mind as to that but she wondered if they would last. They hadn't even been going out a year. She worried he only asked because she was pregnant and that he would start to feel trapped. What concerned her the most though was the look he got in his eyes sometimes. Like he was far away, see something other than her, wishing he was somewhere other than there. Other times though he seemed completely in love. Somebody knocked at the door, most likely Ginny, since she was suppose to be coming over. Hermione raised herself up off the ground and wiped the tears away.

"One sec..."

Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't understand why she was crying. She wiped the last of the tears off her face and opened the door.

"Hey G..."

That was definitely not Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Chapter

Ok I know this is short I'm sorry but I have serious writers block .

**Last Chapter**

"Hey G..."

That was definitely not Ginny.

**Now**

"Hey."

Hermione stared at the man in front of her, speechless. He was about the last person she was expecting. A smile lit across her face and she stepped to the side so he could come in.

"Hi Charlie."

He made his way inside and followed her into the kitchen. She searched through the kitchen for the teapot while he watched. Finally she found it and started water for the tea, turning back to Charlie.

"So what are you doing back, I thought you were in Romania for another 3 months."

Charlie grinned. Hermione felt her heart flip. She mentally slapped herself.

"They didn't really need me and the Order does."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, actually that's what I came to talk to you about."

Charlie looked at his hands uncomfortable. Hermione looked at him for confused for a minute but then it donned on her. This was about Draco.

"Why? Harry even trusts him."

Charlie's face twisted painfully as he stared at his hands, refusing to look up at Hermione.

"Maybe we should talk about something else…I heard you're expecting."

Hermione scowled at him but the teapot whistled taking her attention away from him. She got two cups out from the counter but Charlie stopped her.

"Don't bother, I should get going…Ginny said to tell you she would be down soon."

Before Hermione could stop him he had risen from his chair and was out the door. She groaned and sat down at the table with her tea. This was not what she needed right now. It didn't even make sense. Draco had proven himself over the last year. He had turned away from Voldemort and help save Hermione. Apparently that wasn't enough but what could that possibly suspect him of? Whatever it was they didn't want her to know or at least Charlie didn't want her knowing which meant Ginny wouldn't be telling her and Harry and Ron were away on Order business.

Hermione stood up and looked out the window into the backyard, running her hand over her stomach. Everything seemed to be happening so fast. She was already into her second trimester, she was engaged to be married, and she and Draco had bought this cottage. She couldn't help but miss what her life would have been like had none of this happened. Although others were quick to forget it, her plans had been far from here. All her hard work in school would have helped her get a job in the ministry without a problem. She could be working her way up instead of sitting around on her bum. She heard Ginny come through the front door and turned to meet her.

"Hey Gin."

"You're getting fatter everyday Hermione.'

Ginny pulled her into a hug before stepping back and laughing.

"Thanks a lot."

"So did my brother stop by?"

"Yeah, he actually…"

Hermione stopped; part of her didn't want to mention it to Ginny. It suddenly seemed like a secret. She knew Ginny deserved to know; after all she was her best friend. Ginny stared at her curiously.

"He what?"

"He just said hi and left."

"Oh."

It seemed like Ginny didn't know what he had come to talk about.

"Did he tell you why he came back? He's been really secretive about it and mum's worried."

"Nope."

Hermione shook her head while her insides twisted. This was not good but part of wanted to help Charlie. If Draco were somehow still involved with Voldemort she would be able to do the things she had dreamed of doing instead of playing housewife. NO! That was wrong she loved Draco and she wanted this. She turned her attention back to Ginny who was blabbing on about some dress she had seen someone wearing.

"Hermione have you been listening to me at all?"

"Yes, of course, it was a horrible dress."

Ginny looked content and continued.

"You know what Ginny, I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh ok."

Ginny smiled at her and left. Hermione wondered around the house for awhile and then actually laid down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Chapter Last Chapter

Hermione wondered around the house for awhile and then actually laid down and fell asleep.

Now

She tossed and turned kicking the blanket off the bed; suddenly she was standing on a crowded street. People pushed past her bumping her back and forth, almost as if they couldn't see her. She looked down to find herself in the jeans and t-shirt she had fallen asleep in. Was this a dream? Someone walked straight into her, knocking her down but they didn't even notice and just kept walking. Maybe they couldn't see her. Hermione quickly stood and moved out of the flow of traffic into a small boutique. A bell rang when she entered the door and a small lady rushed from the back.

"Welcome…"

Her voice fell short and she shrugged. Hermione waved her hand in front of her face but she simply turned around and walked back to her desk. Yep, Hermione was definitely invisible. She crept towards the woman and her desk to see if she could figure out where she was. The woman was on her phone.

"I'm sorry, there is no way…"

The woman made a face at the phone and threw her pen across the room.

"I understand it is urgent sir…sir…it just isn't possible…yes if I had a magic wand…sir..."

She hung the phone up and started muttering about what she would do with a magic wand if she had one. Hermione was pretty sure she heard "up his ass". She shook her head and made her way past the woman into the back room. It was full of knick-knacks. Hermione turned back to make her way out the door but when she came around the door she stopped in her tracks.

"Avada Kadavra."

Hermione watched helplessly as the father of her children killed the small woman and kicked her limp body. He looked around quickly before pulling out a knife and stabbing her. Hermione let out a cry. How could this be happening? Draco stood and left the store. Everything went black, next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Charlie.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

Hermione was covered in a layer of sweat. She tried her best to pull herself together. Charlie leaned back.

"Ginny sent me down here to check on you…she was worried when you didn't answer the phone."

"Oh."

Charlie went to get her some water while she tried to collect her thoughts. What was that? Had she really been there? Was it just a dream? Hermione was more concerned as to why Draco was there. He had connections beyond the Death Eaters who would require such services but Hermione wondered if he would really do that to her. She would have to get more information out of Charlie. He came back and sat down on the chair beside her.

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just had a nightmare."

Hermione shrugged it off. She might tell Charlie about it when the time was right but there was no need now.

"Has the order heard from Draco?"

"The last we heard from him he was flying over the Baltic Sea. That was earlier today."

Hermione nodded her head but inside she felt relieved. He wasn't near London, which is no doubt where her dream had taken place. She let her eyes move away from Charlie to move around the room. It was cute. The queen bed that decorated with a deep blue quilt the walls were white, along with the chair and nightstand. The curtains were a light blue. Beyond the window she could see a stone walkway that had pictures depicted in it.

"What are you thinking?"

She turned her attention back to Charlie. He had the look of someone pretending to be less interested than he really was.

"I'm wondering what I should believe, who I should believe."

She focused her eyes on Charlie. Demanding more information from him. Her meaning was clear. Either he needed to come clean or she wasn't going to participate in his little game.

"Certain members of the order…"

"But not Harry, Ron, Ginny or Me."

Charlie looked at uncomfortable at his hands.

"Who?"

"Ron…along with the rest of the order…um…both Harry and Ginny are being left out of this."

"Why?"

"We are afraid they might have been compromised."

Hermione tried to grasp this information. They were not only investigating Draco but Harry and Ginny as well. It didn't make any sense.

"But why?"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He got up and began to pace back and forth. If he didn't come out and say it soon she was gonna throw something at him.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Haha…I love you all. Thanks for reading. I'll love you even more if you review.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

Hermione tried to grasp this information. They were not only investigating Draco but Harry and Ginny as well. It didn't make any sense.

"But why?"

Charlie ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He got up and began to pace back and forth. If he didn't come out and say it soon she was gonna throw something at him.

Now

"Draco has been less than honest with the order about his activities. For instance he is not working for Hampton & Co."

"So what… he didn't tell you everything about his life."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair again. He watched her, trying decide if he should tell her or not. Inside Hermione felt empty, but she didn't show it. Draco had lied to her.

"He has been seen with several known death eaters."

Hermione felt like she had been slapped. He wouldn't do that! He loved her. They were getting married. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"What about Harry and Ginny?"

"Harry has also been seen with several unsavory characters."

"BUT HE'S HARRY POTTER!!"

Hermione wanted to smack each and everyone of them upside the head. For gosh sakes, this was Harry Potter they were talking about.

"Wait you didn't say death eaters…what do you mean 'unsavory characters'?"

"Werewolves, Vampires, Giants…and I don't mean the nice ones."

"Oh…Ginny?"

"My sister has never been open about her thoughts but recently has been guarding them with extra precautions to keep everyone out."

"You suspect Ginny because she doesn't want you eavesdropping on her thoughts?"

"Its not just me…it's the entire order."

"Get Out!"

Hermione pointed to the door. She was concerned about what Charlie had said about Draco and Harry but she no longer cared. She was furious at the entire order for thinking such things of Ginny. Charlie didn't move.

"OUT!"

Charlie stared at her for a minute and then turned and left. Hermione groaned and then turned on the TV. She had the volume all the way down but the picture of the lady on the television looked familiar. Hermione stared at her for a moment before for realizing the lady was the one from her dream. She hurried to turn up the volume but only caught the end of the story.

"…was brutally stabbed this afternoon. The reason for this crime has not been announced. Glades Purkin's funeral will be held tomorrow at noon at …"

Hermione scribbled down the address. She might be furious at the order but she still had to look into this thing with Draco and see if her dream had been real.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The next day Hermione found Ginny wasn't willing to leave her alone for more than two seconds. Apparently Charlie had come back up to the house yelling about stubborn, selfish women and now Ginny was afraid he was going to stress Hermione and make her lose the babies.

"We can't let that happen again."

"I know Ginny, but it really doesn't seem like a threat. I'm sure Charlie has calmed down."

"No."

Ginny shook her head and sat down on the couch. Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Look I have to go to this funeral today."

"Whose funeral? No one we know died."

"Glades Purkin."

"Who?"

Hermione sighed and explained everything Charlie had told her the day before and about her dream. Ginny was shocked at what was said about Draco, dismissive about Harry, and laughed when she heard about herself.

"Draco had really seemed to change but I guess maybe he could be lying. Harry is always doing something questionable but it always turns out and me well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny.

"That's so amazing!"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell Harry first. That's why I've been blocking everyone. He doesn't get back for another week."

"Oh that's so great."

Ginny smiled and pulled her shirt down trying to straighten it. Then she stood up.

"Well it looks like we have a funeral to go to."

They grasped each other's hands and apparated to just outside the funeral. It was held in a tent on the edge of a field. On the other end Hermione could barely make out gravestones. They made their way inside the tent and sat down in the back row. They waited patiently as different people spoke, eventually it was time to view the body. They slowly made there way up and looked down at her.

"Look."

Ginny pointed to a small sunburst shape on her cheek. ( I know it doesn't leave any marks but pretend it does ok?)

"So it was a wizard."

The two of them quickly hurried away. On the way out Hermione bumped into a man. She looked up to find none other than Gregory Goyle.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Last Chapter Last Chapter

The two of them quickly hurried away. On the way out Hermione bumped into a man. She looked up to find none other than Gregory Goyle.

Now

"Sorry about that Hermione."

Golye reached his hand down to help her up. He held onto it for a minute while he looked into her eyes before letting go and taking Ginny's hand, which he shook.

"Please come with me."

He said this in a kind voice, as if it was a request but Hermione knew whom his connections were, who Draco's connections were. She felt sick to her stomach but she followed Goyle, holding onto Ginny's hand. They really didn't have much of a choice. They stopped in a clearing about a ½ into the woods. They stood before a cloaked figure who reminded Hermione of Voldemort.

"Bring them forth."

The voice was creaking and old sounding but before Goyle could shove the two girls forward Charlie busted into the clearing and used a spell to knock out everyone except the cloaked figure who disappeared into the woods. Charlie made sure the two girls were all right and then began to turn over the men. There were a total of 11, some of which they hadn't noticed before.

"Hermione…"

Charlie's voice sounded strange and strung out. Hermione ran over to him and gasped when she saw the face of the man he was standing over.

"No."

"Oh my gosh is that Draco?"

Hermione nodded her head silently in response to Ginny and then collapsed to her knees. Ginny fell to her knees and pulled Hermione into a hug as she wept on her shoulder. Ginny motioned for Charlie to take her away and he nodded. He picked her up and apparated back to her house. Ginny stared at Draco, it couldn't be true; he wouldn't do this to Hermione. She looked around at the other men. They were all Death Eaters, every single one. Only Draco had never been branded. She heard a growl behind her and spun. She found the Grim standing there. She gasped and backed up but someone whistled and the dog turned and left.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Back at the house Hermione was laying in Charlie's arms crying. She looked up at him. He was so strong, so good. He wouldn't be caught in the company of Death Eaters. She didn't know what possessed her but she leaned up and kissed Charlie on the lips. He froze staring down at Hermione. He moved towards her but stopped and then sighed.

"Your engaged Hermione."

They heard Ginny come through the front door and Charlie jumped up and ran into the front room. Hermione heard him say goodbye to Ginny and leave. Ginny came into her room and smiled softly.

"Hey…"

"Hey, what took you so long?"

"I was just looking around."

"Oh."

They both fell silent in though.

"So I guess Draco did kill the old lady."

"Oh I don't know."

Hermione looked at Ginny in disbelief. How could she ignore the facts?

"Ginny are you kidding?"

"No… I mean didn't you notice Draco doesn't have the Dark Mark?"

"Yeah but…"

"No buts…he could be working undercover or something. If he was back with Voldemort he would have the dark mark."

"I don't know Ginny it feels weird…wrong."

"You mean like a pregnant, engaged teenager kissing a man who is 9 years older."

"I am an adult!"

"In the magical world and barely."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You're going to confuse Charlie. He already doesn't know what to do about all this. Part of him wants to be here for you and believes you deserve better than Draco. Part of him knows you love Draco and you are going to have his children."

"Ugh…I don't know why I kissed him alright. I just wanted to."

Ginny nodded her head and they fell silent again. Hermione could tell Ginny was mad. She wasn't sure who at though. Ginny cleared her throat.

"So…um…I saw the Grim."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yeah well it was weird, someone whistled and it left, like its trained or something."

"You can't train the Grim. Its like training death."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and the conversation dropped off again. Hermione sighed inwardly. She knew Draco and Ginny were friends now and she wondered if Ginny was torn what to do now that Hermione had kissed Charlie. She wasn't really sure why Charlie had told.

"Hermione…I think I know what Harry's doing."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Charlie paced the living room at the burrow. Fred and George sat on the sofa waiting for him to say something. Fred groaned and stretched. They had been here for 20 minutes and nothing had been said yet. Finally Charlie stopped and turned to them.

"She kissed me."

"What?!"

Charlie sat down and his head sank into his hands.

"What am I going to do?"

"She's pregnant man."

"Draco is evil again."

"Good point."

"Thanks."

Charlie threw up his hands. Fred and George looked at him.

"I already went through all that with Ginny."

"Whoa…you went to Ginny first?"

George leaned in looking at Charlie like this was a serious offense. Charlie leaned in towards him.

"Yes, I did."

"Whatever man."

"I think you should just wait and see what happens. See if she acts again."

Charlie nodded.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok I know Ginny and Hermione's convo jumped around a lot but that's how my conversations are. Tell me what you think. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok…im updating after forever…don't kill me!

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hermione spent the next day in bed after assuring Ginny she wasn't depressed, just tired. Of course she was neither, but this gave her an excuse to avoid any guests, two in particular. The first was Charlie who had arrived a little after one. She could hear his voice through the wall.

"Come on Ginny, let me see her."

"Absolutely not! She needs to rest."

She heard someone hit the wall and then Charlie cuss. After a few more angry words were thrown around he left slamming the door. Ginny came into Hermione's room and laughed at the look on her face.

"I can knock my brothers around when I want to."

"You didn't have to." Ginny sighed and walked over to Hermione.

"I think it's best if you keep your distance from my brother. I know its not my choice but Draco loves you and I have no doubt that whatever he's up to is in your best interest."

"You're right." Hermione smiled but inside she wondered if Ginny was right. Maybe Draco didn't really want this life. Maybe he wanted the one he had before he fell in love with her. Maybe he didn't love her. In his eyes it was his duty to marry her. She knew it. Just like she knew he was fighting for something else, other than her. Ginny left, and Hermione drifted back to sleep. In her dream she was in the same store as she had been before. Glades Purkin rushed from the back.

"Welcome…"

Her voice fell short and she shrugged. Hermione waved her hand in front of her face but she simply turned around and walked back to her desk. Yep, Hermione was definitely invisible, just like last time. She crept towards Glades and her desk to see if she could figure out where she was. She was on her phone.

"I'm sorry, there is no way…"

Glades made a face at the phone and threw her pen across the room.

"I understand it is urgent sir…sir…it just isn't possible…yes if I had a magic wand…sir..."

She hung the phone up and started muttering about what she would do with a magic wand if she had one. Hermione was pretty sure she heard "up his ass". This time Hermione stayed put and watched as the woman pulled out a wand and transformed a potted plant into a second Glades Purkin which she placed behind the desk before running into the back room. Seconds later Draco entered the store and raised his wand.

"Avada Kadavra."

She watched as he killed this woman again, stabbing her like before. Hermione woke with a start to find Draco standing over her while Ginny squealed in the background.

"I tried to keep him out." Draco shot her a dirty look.

"My house. My girlfriend. Mind your own damn business." Turning back to Hermione his face softened. "I have to get back to the office but I have a question."

"Too bad I'm tired." Hermione rolled over, facing the wall. She heard Draco sigh before he left. Ginny quickly ran to her side.

"What did he want?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before answering.

"I'm not sure. I think he probably wanted to know if I'd seen him at the funeral. He was knocked out when I saw him, remember? He wants to know how much I know."

"Oh."

"I do know one thing though."

"What's that?"

Hermione got out of bed and reached for her purse. "Glades Purkin isn't dead and we need to find her."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ok super short but it will have to do for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Updating two days in a row? What has happened to me! Oh btw I make a reference to "only the cowardly die alone" so if you didn't read it yet you should.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"I do know one thing though."

"What's that?"

Hermione got out of bed and reached for her purse. "Glades Purkin isn't dead and we need to find her."

"I don't think so!"

Ginny pushed Hermione back down on to her bed and shook her head.

"I have not spent all day babying you so that you can run off and get killed!"

Hermione tried to get up but Ginny pushed her back down. Hermione stretched above her head and yawned. Ginny looked unconvinced and sat down in a chair instead of leaving. Hermione sighed.

"Fine! Be that way."

Hermione rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. Finally after almost an hour Ginny left. Quickly Hermione jumped up and slipped quietly out the back door. To her surprise Draco was standing there. He looked up like he was waiting for and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him, grinning.

"I thought that body guard of yours would never leave."

"I thought _you_ had to work."

"I got off."

He kissed her forehead and led her back into the house. Sitting down on the couch, he pulled her on to his lap. They sat there for a while as he ran his hand over her stomach.

"So where were you going?"

"um…nowhere."

"Good because we need to talk."

Hermione scooted off of his lap and turned to face him. Yes they indeed did need to talk. So much was happening her head was beginning to spin. Draco was a liar. He killed a potted plant that looked like Glades. Charlie didn't trust anyone and she kissed him. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, we do."

"Ok, Hermione, I know I've been away awhile and I'm sorry. I know you need me., but while I was away I was thinking. I need to be honest with you…"

Hermione's heart began to pound and all thoughts of the Order and Charlie flew out the window. Draco was going to end it with her! He was going to tell her to mind her own damn business and find a guy to play daddy.

"…I'm not working for a corporation in London or anywhere else."

Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he held up a finger and stopped her.

"That's all I can tell you. That and that I'm sorry…I love you."

Hermione set her mouth in a scowl. So even though Draco had admitted to lying, he would tell her the truth and he expected her to just accept that? Draco tried to move towards her but she stood up and crossed the room.

"Hermione?"

"Get Out!"

Draco opened his mouth but stood and quickly left. Hermione sank to the floor. This was confusing her beyond all means. She still loved Draco just as much as she had at school. It was obvious, but then Charlie came into the picture and it was a little blurry. Add the fact that Draco was lying to her and she couldn't see anything.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Hermione woke up the next morning she found two packages on her doorstep. The first contained a dozen pink roses, which she arranged in a vase. The note attached simple stated they were from Charlie Weasely and it was obvious a delivery service had brought them. The other was a much smaller box. In it was a bottle of blue nail polish. The note was much longer and obviously personalized…

_I felt like it was time to return this after the 6 months or so its been missing. Just so you know, Blaise dared me to paint my nails. I can never say know to Blaise. No one can. Anyway, tThat's why it was gone. You deserved to know the truth. You **always** do._

_I know you saw me at Glades Purkin's funeral. _

_Yours Forever and Always_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione reread the letter and grinned at the partially used bottle of nail polish. After all those arguments he just came out and told her. She wasn't surprised he hadn't told her. He would never hear the end of this. Hermione frowned at the bolded word. Why was it so important to him she ALWAYS know the truth. He wasn't willing to share it with her. She glanced back at the flowers; they were beautiful, but impersonal. Draco's gift on the other hand, if you could call it that, was cute and reminded her of their history. She heard a knock at the door. When she answered it she found Charlie standing on her doorstep. He peered past her and saw the flowers.

"I see you got the flowers I sent."

"um…yeah"

He stood there unsure of what to do.

"Look, Charlie, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm engaged"

"Right...Well I figured as much. That's why I didn't send red."

He winked at Hermione before turning and leaving. As she watched him go she was wondering if she was doing the right thing.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Love you! Even if you don't review 


End file.
